Andúril
Andúril, also called the Flame of the West, was the sword which was reforged from the shards of Narsil. (After the War of the Last Alliance, the shards of Narsil had been taken to Rivendell.) It was the sword of Aragorn II Elessar, heir of Isildur. History Third Age War of the Ring After the Council of Elrond, the Elves of Rivendell reforged Narsil into a new sword, which Aragorn named Andúril. He carried it throughout the journey. In Lothlórien, Galadriel and Celeborn gave Aragorn a sheath for Andúril. It was made by the Galadhrim, and was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves and elven runes spelling out the name of the sword and its lineage. There was an enchantment upon the scabbard so that the blade that was drawn from it would not be stained or broken, even in defeat.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VIII: "Farewell to Lorien" In Rohan, Aragorn used it as evidence of his heritage when he, Legolas, and Gimli first met Éomer. He reluctantly set it aside before meeting Théoden, telling Háma that death would come to any man except himself who drew it from its scabbard.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Three, Chapter VI: "The King of the Golden Hall" The inscription upon the blade read "Nanye Andúril i ne Narsil i macil Elendilo. Lercuvanten i mali Mordoreo" which translates to "I am Andúril who was Narsil, the sword of Elendil. Let the thralls of Mordor flee me." Telchar forged the original sword, Narsil. Telchar also forged Angrist, the knife that pried a Silmaril from the Iron Crown of Morgoth, and the Dragon-helm of Dor-lómin. Etymology The name Andúril means "Flame of the West", from the Quenya andúnë ("west, sunset") and ril ("brilliance").Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Portrayal in adaptations holding Andúril, the blade Narsil reforged, as depicted in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy by Peter Jackson.|link=https://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anduril.jpg]] The Lord of the Rings film trilogy The sword's first appearance, as Narsil, is in Peter Jackson's The Fellowship of the Ring in the possession of Elendil during the Battle of Dagorlad, holding it high to rally his men to him. Sauron emerges and kills both Gil-galad and Elendil. Isildur rushes to Elendil's aid, but Elendil is already dead. Isildur picks up the sword to fight Sauron himself, but Sauron knocks aside Isildur's attacks and stomps on the blade, shattering it into several pieces. Sensing victory, Sauron reaches for Isildur to finish him off, but the Man, unbowed, manages to use the hilt of Narsil and what remained of its broken blade to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. It is not seen again until Aragorn and the hobbits arrive at Rivendell under the guard and care of Elrond and his Elves. After Aragorn and the Hobbits safely arrive in Rivendell, Aragorn takes time to rest and is reading Elven literature when he is disturbed by Boromir's intrusion. Boromir, seemingly in awe of the mythical sword grabs the hilt, runs his finger along the blade and cuts himself — surprised that the blade is still sharp after 3,000 years, then accidentally drops the hilt on the ground when he catches Aragorn staring at him. Aragorn, out of respect, picks the hilt up and returns it to its rightful spot. The sword is not seen again until The Return of the King when Aragorn and the Rohirrim were camped at Dunharrow. Arwen pleaded with her father Elrond to reforge the sword, convinced that the enemy could be defeated. Reluctantly, Elrond agreed and had the shards of Narsil reforged into Andúril by the smithies of Rivendell. The sword was then engraved with runes saying "Anar. Nányë Andúril I né Narsil i macil Elendilo. Lercuvantan i móli Mordórëo. Isil." in Quenya, which translates as "Sun. I am Andúril who was once Narsil, sword of Elendil. The slaves of Mordor shall flee from me. Moon".The Lord of the Rings: Weapons and Warfare, "Aragorn", pg. 206 The sword was presented to Aragorn at Dunharrow by Elrond, who, along with Andúril, brought grave news. Elrond's daughter, Arwen, was dying. His other news was equally grim: a fleet of Corsairs were sailing for Gondor. Elrond had one piece of advice to temper the ill news; If Aragorn took the Paths of the Dead, with the power of Andúril (formerly known as Narsil), he would be able to call forth an army greater than any living army, and with that army he would have a chance to stop the Corsairs and save Arwen. It was this sword that manages to have effect on the leader of the residents of the Paths of the Dead, unlike Legolas's arrow or Gimli's axe, as shown in the movie. Aragorn uses the sword as his primary weapon for the rest of the film. In a deleted scene, just before the battle before the Morannon, Aragorn confronts Sauron through Denethor II's Palantír, and goads him by showing him "the sword of Elendil" that defeated Sauron during the Second Age. A prop is currently owned by Stephen Colbert,The blurred reality of Stephen Colbert’s world. (2008, June 12). Retrieved April 18, 2015. and Queen Noor knighted him with that same sword.Stephen Colbert Knighted by Queen Noor of Jordan. (2009, April 7). Retrieved April 18, 2015. Translations References de:Andúril es:Andúril it:Andúril pl:Andúril pt-br:Andúril ru:Нарсиль Category:Quenya words Category:Swords